


Punchline

by nochick_fics



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Gen, Inappropriate Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Sebastian tries something new to win over the Undertaker.





	Punchline

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for Militsa.

Inside the impromptu funeral parlor, Sebastian regarded the proprietor with a raised brow, perplexed that his usual attempt at humor had suddenly failed to delight. Instead of bursting out into an earth-shattering guffaw, the Undertaker merely stood there, head slightly tilted, waiting patiently to be sated. In the end, Sebastian supposed it only stood to reason; being that he was not dealing with a mere mortal, he would be remiss to assume that his powers of persuasion would always be flawless where the Shinigami was concerned.

“I guess I’ll have to step up my efforts then,” the demon surmised with a laborious sigh. He carefully peeled off his coat and set it aside. Then, making sure he had the Undertaker’s complete attention by way of his best come-hither look, he ran a smooth gloved hand along the front of his pants. While Sebastian wasn’t precisely ecstatic with the idea of having to do what he was about to do, he took a small measure of comfort in knowing that it could have been worse; it could have been _William._

Sebastian unfastened his pants and slowly eased down his zipper, revealing his--

**_“BAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!”_ **

*****

Outside, Ciel gripped his cane to steady himself as the ground beneath him trembled violently. The roaring seemed to last a little longer than usual this time around; Sebastian must have divulged something particularly amusing.

Whatever it was, it worked like a charm.   


End file.
